


Superman Boxers

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Humor, Nudity, Skyping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has a theory, and Sheldon - as always - is reluctant to oblige her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler, curious, germs, Skype

(…This decided to come out ridiculous instead of sexy, but hopefully it’s enjoyed anyway. Plus bonus naked Sheldon!)

Sheldon squinted at the monitor while Amy plugged a cough drop into her mouth. “You’re quite sure you’re well enough for our daily Skype session?”

Amy coughed into a wad of Kleenex clutched to her nose, but pulled it away with a thin smile. “Indubitably. And you’re feeling?”

“Well enough. Why did you insist on dragging yourself from your sickbed?”

Amy sat up a little straighter in her seat and declared, “I require your assistance in a brief experiment.” 

Sheldon sighed. “Didn’t we solve this already? Toast lands butter-side down. Those frauds the Mythbusters have already humiliated the scientific community, you don't need to ape their antics like a slack-jawed plebian…”

“I simply require you to do two things.” 

Sheldon squinted at the screen. “Such as?” 

“Such as touching the tip of your nose with your index finger.”

Sheldon “Oh come now, this is juvenile!”

“Would you call Pavlov juvenile?” 

Sheldon glanced down at this index finger – which rested on the tip of his nose. He pulled it away with a gasp. “Sorceress!”

Amy hummed. “Intriguing. Now remove your pants and show me your phallus.”

The look of suspicion on his face grew to encompass outright . “Now that’s going too far! I have personal dignity

“Sheldon?” 

“Yes?”

“Please?”

He frowned. “You’ve officially forfeited your right to decide where we’re eating during our next two dates.” But he stood up and stripped off his pants and shorts, exposing himself to his girlfriend. After a moment, his face bobbed back into view and he shielded his penis with his palm. “Did you prove your hypothesis?”

“Indeed – it’s just as I expected,” Amy said, poker face intact as she eyed Sheldon’s cock.

“Well?” Sheldon crossed his arms over his chest, and he looked so pathetically adorable that she gave him a smile.

“Superman boxers,” she whispered, as if those minimal words were the most seductive ones ever uttered in the entirety of humanity.

“You’re breaking up,” Sheldon announced, his right hand still holding his pants, his frown still as implacable as always.


End file.
